


Being Naughty

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna Torres puts Kathryn Janeway in an uncomfortable position; the captain eagerly reciprocates. Two women doing exactly what the title says!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Notes** : I remember this was another J/T challenge that I accepted, though for the life of me, I can’t remember from whom.
> 
> Written in November 1998.

~ * ~ * ~

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat at her desk, trying in vain to focus on the PADD in front of her. It was no use. Her stomach was growling, her eyes were blurry, and she was extremely tired. Shift rotations during shore leave and a subsequent outbreak of the dreaded Dyterian flu had forced _Voyager's_ captain to suffer through a few days of duty during the Gamma shift — the "G" clearly standing for graveyard.

Setting the PADD down, Janeway rubbed at her eyes while stifling a yawn. She hadn't even seen B'Elanna Torres for about thirty-six hours. That was the hard part. Her relationship with the passionate Klingon woman was still new and blossoming, and the need to be near her was extremely overwhelming. She needed those arms around her, needed to smell the scent of B'Elanna's hair and see her smile.

"God, I miss you..." Janeway's whisper dissipated into the air, a simple moment of profound longing lost to the silence of the universe. The familiar sound of a transporter beam suddenly assaulted her ears. Looking up, she was surprised to see that everything in her Ready Room was still in order; nothing had been moved and nobody had suddenly appeared. "Did I dream that?" she asked softly. In answer to her question, a pair of arms wrapped around her legs underneath the desk, eliciting a startled gasp from the captain.

"Shhhhhhh!" The voice carried a soft chuckle with it.

"B'Ela!" Janeway whispered loudly, half-laughing as her lover's hands became more insistent. The two fought playfully, Janeway struggling to disengage herself, while Torres' powerful strength kept the object of her desire right where she wanted her. Hysterical half-shrieks erupted as the engineer began a renewed assault on her extremely ticklish commanding officer. Janeway fought desperately, the sensations her body was experiencing making her instantly wet.

"B'Ela, not here!" Janeway's frantic whisper turned into another gasp as she felt the material of her trousers splitting right through the crotch. Before she could even blink her eyes, the silken material of her underwear was split open too, some unseen tool aiding the engineer in getting at her destination. "B'ELA!" Janeway managed to choke out right before the door chime announced a visitor waiting for entry.

_Damn!_ The thought echoed loudly through the captain's head as she pulled herself flush to her desk. Torres ceased all activity underneath, yet still held her lover's legs tight in a very clear gesture of defiant willpower.

"Come," Janeway called, trying to sound calm. A stifled laugh from below reminded her of the double entendre. The captain valiantly fought another smile as her Ready Room doors opened to reveal Lieutenant Paris, who was looking quite refreshed and far too cheerful for 0630 hours. "Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Morning, Captain. Have you got a minute?" Paris asked.

"You're up a bit early?" Janeway suddenly felt her lover's lips slide sensuously over her swollen folds, locking gently over her clit. Her hips jerked involuntarily, jolting her entire body. She closed her eyes, wiping her upper lip with a slightly shaky hand.

"I wanted to catch you before you went off duty," Paris answered, his voice sounding uncertain. "Are you okay, Captain?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled, opening her eyes again. "What can I do for you?" Torres' lips had begun to slide over her hardened nub, stroking it very much like she would an erect nipple, sliding down and around and up until almost losing contact, then repeating the process all over again. Janeway's entire body trembled.

"I was hoping I could get your authorization for these modifications to the Delta Flyer. We're eager to get started if you have no objections." Paris handed her the PADD he was holding. Janeway took it, trying very hard to scrutinize the contents, but she never made it past the first line. Torres had added tongue to her ministrations, further assaulting the bud of desire, which was so swollen with arousal that the physical contact bordered on being painful.

"A reinforced sensor array and imaging system?" Janeway could feel her face flushing rapidly, the temperature inside her uniform becoming terribly uncomfortable as the moments passed. She continued to stare at the PADD, not really seeing any of the words written there. The only things she was aware of were a soft pair of lips and an extremely talented tongue, both of which were gently urging her body toward a sweet release.

"A smaller version of _Voyager's_ Astrometrics technology," Paris smiled, looking just like a little kid. "Combined with the Borg modifications, this would make the Delta Flyer suitable for long range missions should the need ever arise. We'd be able to pinpoint our position in relation to Voyager with added precision."

Torres suddenly captured Janeway's bud between gentle teeth, nibbling attentively. "OH!" The captain blurted out loudly as she squirmed against the onslaught, dropping the PADD in the process, "...that's a wonderful idea, Mr. Paris," she finished, forcing her voice to a calmer tone. Closing her eyes, she fought to regain control of her responses, knowing even then that her efforts would be in vain.

Paris, meanwhile, was staring at his commanding officer, not trying to hide his confusion in the least. "Captain?"

She never heard him. Her senses were primed and focused on one thing only. Torres had resumed her loving attention with lips and tongue, causing the first ripples of pleasure to flutter through her muscles. _My God, I'm coming..._ Janeway thought, absolutely horrified with the circumstances she found herself in.

"Captain, are you sure you're all right?"

Paris's voice cut through the fuzzy layers of her consciousness. Without thinking, she opened her eyes again and looked up into a pair of concerned blues. It was hopeless. She knew it had been a mistake to look up, not now. But it was too late. As she focused on the young man's face, only half seeing him, she felt herself begin to peak.

The pleasure surged through her like a rush of adrenaline, rolling through each and every cell in her body. Her hips twitched gently beneath the desk, an involuntary reaction to the orgasm reflex even as she willed herself not to respond to the sensation. It was the most beautiful and the most unnerving experience of Janeway's life as she sat there, caught in the grip of ecstasy. Tears swam in her eyes and a faint smile formed at the corners of her mouth while she gazed serenely upon the lieutenant's features.

Paris raised his eyebrows at the look on the captain's face. Something was definitely not right. She was flushed, breathing irregularly and, on closer inspection, he noticed her body was trembling. "You look like you're not feeling well, Captain. Why don't you let me get a medical tricorder."

The pleasure was ebbing away, receding like a gentle caress. Torres' ministrations were slowing as well, her lips kissing her lover's clit tenderly. Janeway took a long, shaky breath before venturing a response to Paris's comment. "That won't be necessary," she spoke quietly. "I think not enough sleep and far too much caffeine are finally having an effect on me. Thank you for your concern." She picked up the PADD once more, finally able to see the schematics and technical specifications that had been prepared. "These modifications could prove very beneficial. You have my permission to continue with them."

"Thank you, Captain," Paris responded, taking the PADD as she handed it back to him. He began to turn toward the door, a confused look still on his face, when he heard a soft sound issue from under the desk. It almost sounded like someone trying to hold back a sneeze. Curious eyes turned back to meet the captain's. Her blue-grays were all business, mixed with a touch of... embarrassment?

"Dismissed, Lieutenant," she ordered, a soft warning in her tone.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered quickly, unable to hide the smirk that formed on his face.

Janeway breathed a sigh of relief as he turned and headed out the door. She leaned forward, resting her head in both hands, allowing the humiliation to drain away with each breath. Within seconds, a fit of giggles took over, spreading down below to where her lover sat nestled between her legs. The giggles very quickly turned into laughter for both of them.

Pushing herself away from the desk, the captain looked down at Torres. The engineer was leaning heavily against the underside, laughing so hard she was crying. "You are the naughtiest creature! I can't believe you did that!" Janeway scolded.

The younger woman's laughter died down as she gazed affectionately at her lover. "I missed you..."

"Oh, Kitten," Janeway whispered, reaching for Torres. The two women embraced for a long time, relishing in the feel of each other. The captain nuzzled her lover's neck, planting tiny kisses behind her ear.

Torres trembled at the touch. "Kathryn..."

Janeway captured Torres' mouth in a searing kiss before the engineer could finish her thought. Their tongues danced together fiercely. Janeway could taste her own juices on the younger woman's lips, fueling her inner fire once more. "Computer, seal this room, authorization Janeway Alpha-four," she called once the kiss had ended. 

"Kathryn," Torres smiled. "I need to be down in Engineering in five minutes."

"I'll be sure you're properly reprimanded then," Janeway responded, planting another kiss on her lips.

"Reprimanded for placing my superior officer in a sticky situation?" Torres' smile turned devious.

The captain chuckled seductively. "No, for being late. You're going to be punished for the first transgression right now, my love."

Janeway slid to the floor, pulling Torres with her. In a tangle of arms, legs, and lips they moved together, rubbing their bodies shamelessly against one another. Janeway’s hand found its way into the engineer's trousers where she deftly sought out her target.

"This doesn't feel much like punishment to me," Torres purred as the captain's fingers slid into her folds, exposing her most sensitive area. Jolts of pleasure coursed through her at the sweet assault.

Janeway reached up with her other hand and tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here, Captain," came the reply. Torres' eyes widened with uncertainty.

"I'm about to go off duty, but I'd like to hear a full Tactical report first."

"Of course. Would you like me to join you in your Ready Room?"

"That's not necessary, Tuvok," Janeway smiled at her lover’s apparent discomfort. "A verbal report over the comm is fine."

"As you wish," Tuvok acknowledged.

As the Vulcan began his report through the open link, Torres closed her eyes in desperation. Her lover knew very well she couldn't be silent during lovemaking. She could already feel her body building toward climax, and the desire to cry out was almost overwhelming. Instinctively, she tried to shift away from Janeway, but the other woman held fast, twirling fingers around her clit even faster. Torres jerked at the sensation, trying once more to disengage herself. All she succeeded in doing was knocking her legs against the desk, causing Tuvok to pause.

"Are you in distress, Captain?" he asked.

"Not at all, Tuvok. I'm just rearranging some things. Please continue." Janeway's voice was so calm compared to the level of panic that was growing inside her lover. Torres fought to keep her breathing even as tiny ripples of pleasure teased her inner muscles. She felt tears sting her eyes as she gazed upon Janeway's smiling face. There was no denying it; they were both enjoying the moment immensely.

Tuvok's voice surrounded the sensual encounter taking place, even though his words fell on deaf ears. Torres began to move her hips, no longer fighting the sensations. Janeway adjusted her movements accordingly, speeding up the pace. She could see the younger woman clenching her jaw in an effort to be quiet.

"...has given us a 95.7 percent efficiency rating..." The Vulcan continued his report, oblivious to what was happening on the other side of the link... or was he?

Janeway smiled as she felt her lover's body begin to shudder. Torres was pushing her arms against the wall for support as her release approached, her breathing becoming even more ragged. In a moment of profound mischief, the captain lowered her mouth to her lover's bosom and bit down hard on one of her nipples right through the fabric of her uniform. Torres' entire body arched off the floor, a silent scream of passion written across her face. Soft sounds of movement no doubt filtered through the comm link as the younger woman writhed with her climax.

Janeway wanted to laugh at the sight of her lover caught in the throes of pleasure. Torres was absolutely adorable when she was out of control. She continued to fondle the younger woman's aroused folds until Torres collapsed into a sated puddle before her, still shaking from the experience.

"...will continue to monitor all systems until the transfer is completed." Tuvok concluded.

"Thank you, Mr. Tuvok," Janeway said, smiling at her lover. "Be sure Commander Chakotay is briefed thoroughly on the situation and have him prepare a report at the end of Alpha shift."

"Acknowledged, Captain. Tuvok out."

Torres let out a loud sigh after the link was severed. "You win," she said, reaching up to caress Janeway's face. "I've learned my lesson."

"But did you enjoy your lesson?" The captain asked slyly. In response, Torres pulled her lover's head down for a passionate kiss. Both of them moaned eagerly as their tongues slid deliciously together.

"Vorik to Lieutenant Torres." The young Vulcan's voice invaded the passionate moment.

The lovers reluctantly broke apart. "Yes, Vorik?" Torres called, enunciating each syllable with a touch of venom. The effect was completely lost on the other engineer.

"Your presence is required in Engineering. We have a problem with the plasma manifolds."

"I'm on my way. Torres out."

"You're cute when you're angry," Janeway purred, her voice dangerously seductive. Torres smiled back at her commanding officer.

"I'm also very late. Will I be punished for that later?" Torres asked, her own voice softening measurably.

"You'd better believe it," The captain warned, winking at her.

"I look forward to it," Torres grinned. "I love you, Kathryn."

Her lover's heartfelt words struck a deep chord inside Kathryn Janeway, causing tears to form in her eyes. There was a lump in her throat as she finally spoke, "I love you, too, Kitten..."

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
